


A Night To Remember

by PrinceNoctisTheThird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Male on Male, Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Prompto Argentum - Freeform, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceNoctisTheThird/pseuds/PrinceNoctisTheThird
Summary: Prompto decides to pay the young prince a visit, though he ends up with more than bargined for, Noct ends up having more than a good time with his friend.





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is still be edited and worked on. Please be patient. Thank you.
> 
> This contains sexual themes, though I will try to get more in detail with fluff, as I write this hopefully things don’t get too sexually graphic. X3

It was a bright summer day and Noct was stretched out on the sofa, flipping through a magazine that had him and Ignis on the front of it. “First place? Can’t believe that photo Prompto took really got in first place.” He said, not noticing the small smile on his face. A sudden knock on the door startled him. Noct closed the mag and threw it gently on the coffee table before answering the door. “Hello?” He asked, then was surprised to see Prompto standing before him. “Prompto? What’re you doing here?” He asked, placing a hand on his hip and leaning against the door frame. “Well I wanted to talk to you.” He replied, not exactly looking the raven headed male in the face. “You can do that anytime. It’s our day off from killing things jeez.” Noctis mumbled, scratching the back of his head. “Alone. I wanted to talk to you without Gladio or Specs.” Prompto quickly continued. “Can I....come in?” He asked with a slight pause. Noct gave him a funny look. “Uh...sure I guess.” He moved away from the door, letting the blond boy in before shutting the door. “You’re acting strange Prompto. I would have thought you would have been off chasing girls or something not wanting to talk to me.” Noct sighed, sitting on the couch. 

 

“No, I’m okay dude I swear.” Prompto said with an unsure tone. “Uh huh. So what could be so important that you have to speak to me without the others?” Noct raised an eyebrow, picking the magazine back up and flipping through the pages, then picking up a glass of water he had sitting there from earlier and taking a sip. He didn’t have the chance to continue however as Prompto quickly responded. “I love you.” Noct started coughing out water when he heard this, pounding on his chest. “Sorry- what?” He asked when he could finally speak. “I think we both know you heard me.” Prompto said quietly. “Y-yeah.” Noct cleared his throat before feeling his entire face go beat red. He felt ten degrees hotter than it really was.

He placed his water back on the table before sitting in silence for a minute. “Truth be told, I have had feelings for you for a while. As Prince, I’m supposed to marry Luna....so I denied the feelings to myself.” He looked at the floor, before being met with a soft touch on his torso. He flopped back on the couch. “Nobody said we cannot fool around you know. Just because you’re a prince doesn’t mean the prince can’t relax with his friend.” Noct couldn’t react fast enough before Prompto straddled him. “Hey-! Wait a second I didn’t-“ He was quickly silenced by a kiss. “How is this dorky boy so errotic?” He wondered to himself. When Prompto released the kiss his eyes shined. “A warning would be nice next time Prompto.” Noctis muttered, wiping his mouth off when his friend had looked away. “So now what? Was your whole idea to kiss me?” Noct pretended to be unamused, for the sake of wanting to see what Prompto would do next. Prompto gave a little laugh. “No of course not!” The blond quickly took his own shirt off and threw it on the floor before sliding his hand up Noct’s shirt. “I didn’t know you were ripped man. I’ve known you a bit now and you never told me.” Noctis sighed. “Well killing scorpions and giant spiders will do that to you.” His tone reeked of sarcasm. “Gladio is more ripped than me Prompto.” He added, continuing the unamused act.

“Noct how long have we been friends?” Prom asked, slowly slipping Noctis’ shirt off as he thought of an answer. “Since we were children I suppose. Though you didn’t really talk to me much until we got older.” He responded. “Why?” “Because, from the day I saw you in the hall, I knew you were the one. I just couldn’t admit it....” Prompto blushed slightly, he had finally gotten the raven haired males shirt off, plopping it over his own shirt on the ground. It felt cooler than normal to the prince, he was so busy looking at Prompto’s eyes sparkle that he forgot the air conditioning was on and that he was now shirtless. All he had on was his pants. “You know...” Prompto got a slight dirty smile on his face as he gently played with Noct’s soft hair. “We could play a little game.” He continued after the pause. “A...game?” Noct looked at his friend oddly. “Yes, a game.” Prom nodded in satisfaction of his plan he just had thought up. “What game would that be?” Noctis smirked, he liked this side of Prom, it was something he never saw before. “Trust me....you’ll know when it happens.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah thank you for the kudos and such! I want to leave this chapter on a cliff hanger because I plan to make a chapter two with in the next few days. Then everyone will know Prompto’s little game. ;) Hope y’all enjoyed~!


End file.
